Various devices have been employed in orthopedic surgery for bone fusion and/or joint stabilization. Bone screws, staples and plates have served as a set of rigid options. Per U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,959,064; 6,656,184; 7,833,256; 7,985,222; 8,048,134; 8,449,574 and 8,491,583 and USPPN 2006/0264954 some screw-type devices have incorporated tensioning springs or members. Button-and-suture type devices have provided a more flexible set of options. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,235,091, 7,875,057 and 8,348,960 offer examples of such device and suitable applications therefor.
Various pros-and-cons are associated with the above options. The subject embodiments seek to address many shortcomings of existing products as elaborated upon below and as may be further appreciated by those with skill in the art.